The Sins of the Mother
"The Sins of the Mother" is the twenty-fifth chapter of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot Quotes Winter Soldier: You always have to save the day, don't you, 'Cap'?! Well, you're too late…as always!! Captain America: They've got you going after kids, now, Bucky? "What did HYDRA do to you? Winter Soldier: Don't call me that!! Your stupid little sidekick is DEAD!! Just like you. Captain America: I'm not the one you need to worry about. (Logan appears behind Winter Soldier) Logan: That '''HURT', you rotten little turncoat.'' ---- Logan: Do yerself a favour and surrender, Barnes, 'cause bein' brain-dead put me in a bad mood. ---- Hank McCoy: Well, Lt. Danvers…I'm afraid that we scientists have a term for that: I don't know. ---- Logan: I don't think she knows, Steve. Based on what I saw, I'd say this was personal. Madelyn Pryor: Why? Logan: Ain't it obvious? I'd say she found out what she really was, went AWOL, and went after the closest thing that resembled the cause of her trouble. It's what I'd do. ---- Alison Blaire: Sinister, I should have known; you turn up more often than a cockroach. Sinister: Oh, to be wounded by that rapier Kryptonian wit. ---- Madame Hydra: Now, honey, didn't I tell you that I had important work? I hope you'll understand; I just couldn't take 'no' for an answer. ---- Madame Hydra: It took several years to conceive you; your father thought that stress at work was affecting his "performance". Truthfully, he was a lot better at it than I let on. ---- Madame Hydra: Once Essex had devised an X-Gene configuration that imparted phono-photic transmutation on its holder, we knew we were ready. Of course, using my womb as a maturation chamber was hardly enjoyable, thank you very much. ---- Madame Hydra: I imagine that you must be feeling what your beau feels when exposed to that green rock. Speaking of which, he surely doesn't wear those tights all the time; what does he do in his off-hours ---- Madame Hydra: It's not like you to fail, X-23. And I can't help but notice that this attack came just minutes after you returned… Sinister: Oh, must we carry on this farce? We all know she's working with them! (X-23 prepares to attack, but is quickly shot by Madame Hydra) Madame Hydra: I suppose you're right. ---- Superman: Start talking, you psychotic hag! Madame Hydra: Well, that's a fine way to talk to your future mother-in-law. ---- Alison Blaire: That psychotic bitch is my mother; she used my father to obtain the Kryptonian DNA he possessed, and had Sinister experiment with it to get the mix she wanted. She used herself to breed a biological weapon: me. I am Project: Galatea. ---- Giant Man: How many times did I get hit with that one in high school? Jeez, kid, I'm sorry. Green Arrow: Yeah, that one's right up there with 'Let's just be friends,' or 'It's not you, it's me. Kryptonite would've been more humane. ---- Iron Man: Here, junior; you need this a lot more than I'' do. 'Wonder Woman:' Do you honestly think that alcohol will ''help, you tasteless buffoon? (Ms. Marvel elbows Iron Man) Ms. Marvel: Ever try a little class, Stark? Iron Man: Sheesh, a guy tries to be helpful… ---- Captain America: Welcome to the wonderful world of breaking up, son. (sighs) It stinks, big time, no doubt about it. Superman: So did this ever happen to you? Captain America: Just get Logan to tell you about a girl named Gayle. ---- X-23: Are you going to stop me? Logan: Nah. If you feel like you have to leave, you don't; we'd all be happy to have you here. They manage to put up with me, so they should be able to handle you. Continuity Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters